Run Away
by aubrey809
Summary: naruto runs away from his agonizing life and meets sasuke on the train that he had hoped to take him some place happier. sasunaru!
1. Chapter 1

**RUN AWAY**

**A/M: okay so basically i was listening to ' in my arms ' by plumb and i got punched in the face by insparation! and when insparation punches you in the faceyou can't just ignore it!**

**but anyway! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I ONLY OWN THE IDEA! NARUTO IS PROPERTY OF MASHI KISHAMOTO, and all of that other stuff...**

naruto was tired of his life! he was tired of the annual back breaking day, going to school, pulling a overnight job, going to school after only getting about three hours of sleep, then using all the money he got on pay day for bills and cup ramen, then working full time all weekend. he was fifteen and already looked like he was ready to pull the trigger on himself. he only had a ipod, which was a gift from one of his teachers at konaha high, iruka, and not even enough clothes to fill a suit case.

naruto was lonely, he never got any time to himself, except for when he got three hours of sleep each night. he had no friends becuase he was always depressed about something, and had bad grades in all his classes becuase he couldn't stay awake long enough to learn anything. but naruto couldn't help himself, he was so broken he though he could never be fixed.

often people heard him crying in the boys bathroom, becuase he just couldn't take living anymore, but he refused to be one of those emo kids that cut themselves.

after about two years of agonizing living, and he had saved more than enough money to run away. he packed what little stuff he had, stuffed his wallet in his pocket, grabbed his ipod and walked out of his door, hopfully for the last time.

he slung his backpack onto his back turned on his ipod and played his favorite song, ' in my arms ' then took off for the train station.

when he got there the line for the next train out of this cursed town was short. he ran to get into line, right behind another boy whom had black raven hair. when he had finally gotten to the ticket booth, he purchesed his ticket and ran to his train, jumped through the doors, sat down, and peered out the window, with the raven boy sitting in the seat across from him.

he looked out the window and saw his horrible life fade away behind him, he took out his ipod which he had stuffed in his pocket and scrolled through the little songs iruka had let him download off from one of the school computers, secretly ofcourse. he picked his all-time favorite song and blarred it so that he could happily block out all the things that trobled him. the raven turned his head irratatedly towards the blond, who could hear the ' girly ' song all the way from his seat. but the raven sighed and looked out his window...actually enjoying the song.

by time dawn came (becuase naruto got on the train at night) naruto had fallen asleep listening to his favorite song, and the raven had developed a liking for the so called 'girly' song, and had started wondering what it was called. this was the longest the blond had ever slept, since he had been forced to support himself at the age of eleven, yes naruto had had a hard life for most of his life.

when noon came and naruto hadn't woken up yet, the raven had thought he might have died, but he wasn't in any hurry to wake him up anytime soon, although he did want to take a peek at that ipod that layed in the blonds palm, just to see what the song that he had taken a liking to was called.

the raven walked over to the seat across from him, sat down and took the ipod out of the londs palm.

" in my arms? sound's retarded." the raven hadn't actually heard the song, just the beat, which he happened to like.

the raven sighed, was this moron ever going to wake up? he had never actually saw the blonds face, or talked to him, but he hated him already for some reason.

the raven shook the sleeping blond. "hey! wake up!" naruto groaned and shifted but stayed asleep never-the-less. the raven growled, "wake up, dobe!"

the blond sat up with a jump and stared dreamily at the raven.

"did i sleep through class again?" he asked groggily.

the raven rose an eyebrow. "your on a train you moron!"

naruto rubbed his eye's and yawned. "...oh yeah..." the blond began nuzzling against the train window again. "i forgot..." he was out again.

the raven shook him awake again. "its not good to stay asleep so long!"

naruto wiped the hair out of his face, and for a moment the raven thought the blond that sat infront of him was an angel.

the raven took the head phones off naruto's head and set them on theseat. "you shouldn't play your music so load...your blow your ear drums out!"

naruto began sobbing, he couldn't help it, he had only been cared about by iruka, and even though this raven boy was a complete stranger, this raven boy made him feel so happy.

"what's wrong?" the raven said raising the blonds chin.

naruto smiled and wiped his eye's. "thanks...im naruto!"

the raven smiled at naruto and russled his hair. "im sasuke..." he had forgotten all about his things that sat in his seat. "stop crying! it doesn't look fitting on you."

naruto smiled and nodded, then wiped his eye's.

_clouds will rise up..._

_ storms will rise..._

_ but you will be safe..._

_ in my arms..._

**okay so thats my first chapter, i hope you enjoyed it! i'll update soon...hopfully...uhm well...thanks and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RUN AWAY**

**A/N: what to write about, what to write about? i dunno oh well, i'll manage! but first off my second chapter, alright well...eh...well its just starting so can't say much but that doesn't matter, i should probably get sasuke and naruto off the train!**

**by the way I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO IS THE PRIVATE PROPERTY OF MASHI KISHAMOTO, blah blah blah...**

sasuke had moved his things over to naruto's seat, and then they started making fun of each others music.

"wow, you really love techno don't you?" sasuke laughed scrolling through the blonds ipod.

"you really love gothic rock, and emo, and metal...and...what the hell is discovery channel?" naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"eh...just don't play that one...dont!" sasuke said turning off naruto's ipod.

"fine whatever!" he gave the raven back his mp3 and sighed.

sasuke stared at the techno crazed blond, ofcourse he stoped befor he could get caught.

"so...sasuke! why are you going to...uh..."

"suna?"

"uh...yeah!" the blond laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

the raven sighed, "well...just going on vacation, really! i mean who doesn't love the arid desert?" he said sarcastically.

"i dont!" the blond sighed depressingly.

"why'd you get on this train then?"

"it was the only train getting out of that area at the time...i didn't care where it went!" the blond sighed again and pulled his ipod out of the ravens hand.

"turn that on and i'll punch you!" he warned.

naruto's eye's bugged and he tucked the ipod in his pocket, "fine! fine, fine, fine! don't need to get so angry!" the the blond smiled anyway.

"why are you smiling?"

"no reason...you just make me happy some how."

the raven raised his eye brows, then smiled, then tucked his mp3 in his pocket.

it was night again, naruto was sleeping against sasuke's shoulder, sasuke was listening to naruto's ipod, and the guy that was sitting behind them finally stoped kicking their seat. it was a nice night, full moon, starry sky. it was calming, you never saw stars in the city, too many lights.

sasuke sighed and pulled the head phones off his head, turned off the ipod and tucked it in his pocket, ofcourse he would give it back to naruto when he woke up. he russled the blonds hair and smirked when the blond just snuggled closer. he closed his eye's and let himself be taken away.

when he woke up naruto was listening to his mp3 booming a Bullet For My Valentine song. sasuke sighed and took the head phones off the blonds head. "turn it down!"

naruto sighed and turned the volume down to half its volume, then placed the head phones back on his head. sasuke smiled at him and started listening to the many techno songs on the blonds ipod.

--

"hey, sasuke...how much longer till we get to...uh...suna?"

"about two more hours..."

naruto smiled, "oh...okay thanks!"

sasuke frowned, he had enjoyed this trip, and there were so little things in life that he enjoyed. he glanced at the blond, his fallen angel clothed in black and orange, or was it dark blue and orange? it didn't matter, sasuke just knew he didn't want to leave his angel, especially if he was running away in an unfimiliar area. suna was known for its ruff streets and angry people, not it's kind and loving kazekage! haha kind and loving?! please, gaara was anything but kind and loving, maybe he was to his siblings somtimes and most of all his dear teddy bear, but not to strangers, or run away's. his job was to keep suna safe, powerful, feared, and keep it wealthy, not to help run away's from konaha get onto their feet! sasuke sighed, and with naruto being amazingly adorable, he would be raped all the time.

"naruto?" sasuke said, "why did you run away anyway?"

naruto sighed. "i worked every time i could to pay for my apartment, i had to pay for food, i usually only got three hours of sleep, had bad grades...you know? wait...you probably don't! you look like your doing perfectly fine, you have two suit cases, i have a backpack."

sasuke sighed and russled the blonds hair, naruto smiled, he seemed to like it when sasuke did that.

"your a strange person, naruto." sasuke smiled.

naruto looked up at him curiously. "why? isn't that a bad thing...to be strange?"

sasuke chuckled, "no! not all the time, it just means your diffrent, dobe!"

the blond smiled, "oh!"

--

naruto walked off the train, back pack on his shoulder, sasuke's mp3 in his pocket, he was tempted not to give it back. sasuke walked off the train after him, carrying his two suit cases, and listening to naruto's ipod, he was tempted not to give it back too.

he set his suit cases of the ground and sighed, looked up at naruto and smiled.

they gave their objects back, and smiled at each other.

"know where your gonna go?" sasuke asked.

"eh...n- no...not really! but...i'll make it." naruto smiled reasurringly, but sasuke saw through his smile, he knew naruto was alittle worried.

"well...okay! but you know...i have a extra room in my vacation house...you can stay if you want!"

naruto smiled at sasuke, trying to hold back some tears. 'thanks...but i think i'll make it!"

"well, just in case!" sasuke said grabing naruto's wrist and writing his phone number on the top of the blonds hand. "if you do need a place...you can call me!"

naruto nodded and smiled. "then...later in life, maybe?" naruto asked.

"yeah...i guess...maybe."sasuke said.

they stared at each other alittle longer, befor naruto had hugged him and walked away. sasuke stood there awe-strucken at what just happened. he had been hugged by his angel, then he had flown away. sasuke stood watching naruto leave, untill he wasn't in sight anymore, then he picked up his suit cases and waved for a taxi.

he got into one of the stoped taxi's.

"where to?" the driver asked.

sasuke remained silent for a moment befor telling his address.

as the taxi drove down the street sasuke caught glimps of naruto walking down the crowded city street, looking just as sad as sasuke was.

the raven pushed his face up against the glass, staring at his fallen angel fade behind him. his angel clothed in orange and black, or was it orange and dark blue? oh well it didn't matter becuase he couldn't see his beloved angel anymore, he was lost in the crowd and sasuke doubted that naruto would ever call. but then again, angels were known to make miracles, maybe he would call...later in life, maybe.

**wow im done with a whole chapter...again! thats amazing! oh well leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RUN AWAY**

**anyways, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO IS PROPERTY OF MASHI KISHAMOTO...and yata yata...**

naruto walked down the crowded streets, his body slamed into about four walls by now, and he despretly wished he was with sasuke on his way to a beautiful vacation house. but he wasn't and he wasn't about to call sasuke after only acouple of hours, just becuase he was being bumped into walls and thrown onto the ground then stepped on. he crindged, he had just been stepped on a stripper a second ago and got stabed in the ribs by her heel, did she sharpen those things or did they naturally hurt?

he ran into a alley way for a moment just to catch his breath, but found himself being hit by cans from a drunken hobo. he ran back into the crowd, once again being knocked to the ground, but this time instead of getting stepped on he was kicked in the gut. he curled up into a ball on the ground, grabbing his gut in pain. oh god, did he want to be in sasuke's house right now!

"hey! kid get off the ground!"

naruto sat up and looked up at the woman befor him. she had brown eye's, blond hair, and had huge boobs. "kid, did you hear me? get up!"

she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up then straitened him out. a man walked by and grabbed the blond womans butt, she punched him in the face and he flew into a wall.

"you okay kid?" she asked.

no answer.

"hey!" she said snapping her fingers. "you awake?"

still no answer.

she sighed and dragged him through the crowd, punching people out of her way untill they reached a small medical building, then she dragged him inside and sat him down. she sighed and crossed her arms.

"kid, whats your name and your parents phone number?"

naruto shook his head, and looked down at his lap.

she sighed, "don't tell me your a run away!"

"naruto..." he whispered.

"ah! now your parent's phone number!"

"i...i dont have any." he whispered again.

she sighed and rubbed her head. "well..." she began still rubbing her head. "i need to check you out...looks like you got some good kicks while you were down there!"

naruto sat silent, wondering if he could still call sasuke, no...if he did sasuke would just think he was a pathetic waste of skin. better just to go back to konaha, and live a miserable life. "well...i dont...i dont have alot of money. i need it to get back to konaha!" he said glumly.

the whole point in running away was to be happy, but as far as he was aware, the only happy part of this was sasuke. from sasuke's voice to his touch, it was somthing that made him smile, it was all he needed to go on living, but nothing lasted forever, and sasuke was gone now. just the tought of sasuke was depressing, he wanted sasuke to be with him and rub his head while calling him strange.

"i wont charge you! and the train for konaha wont be back for acouple of days, soyou can sleep here untill it comes...but first lets check you out!"

naruto stood up and the woman walked him into a room that had a huge red cross on the doorway.

--

sasuke sat at home. he had just gotten home infact, and it was miserable. it felt so empty, and dark, kinda cold, altogether lonely. lonely...that was somthing he was used to, somthing he had grown to love. but he had grown to love some other things also...and they were no where to be seen in this empty house. no blond angels, no orange and black...or was it orange and blue? oh well, it didn't matter becuase there were no angels to be found in his empty house, just the cold of alone-ness and the demons that haunted him. he sighed and walked into the living room/dining room and layed on the black couch. (the living room is connected to the kitchen so he usually just eats meals on the couch!)

sasuke closed his eyes, the blond showed up, his angel that had flown away. smiling just like he had when they were together, blushing alittle. he was the thing missing from the ravens empty house, him and his smile. his hug...and his halo. they were all missing and sasuke wanted them back, he wanted them all together. not just the painful memorys, but his angel was gone and he needed to forget him.

sasuke opened his eyes and walked into his kitchen. carryed two twelve packs of beer, then sat on his couch again. he was going to get piss drunk in order to forget his fallen angel.

he sighed and reached for a beer, he would miss his memory of the smiling blond, but he wouldn't miss the pain that came with it. he opened the beer can and tipped it to his mouth, tempted to spit it out once it hit his taste buds, but he swallowed it. he hated beer, this beer just so happened to be is friends, but he didn't care.

"what...was that song?" he thought out loud, laying on the couch practically inhaling the beer now. he couldn't remember it, that was good.

--

he was on his fith beer now and he couldn't remember anything of the blond except for his eye's, his ocen blue eye's that seemed to be as deep as the ocean itself.

"na...uhm..." sasuke struggled to get the name. he chuckled hysterically, "what did he look like?"

he chuckled and threw the empty beer can across the room, then reached for another.

he devoured three more cans befor he fell asleep, just to dream about the blond and his girly techno music.

--

he woke up, just to fall onto the couch again. his head throbbed, he clutched it painfully, then forced himself up to get some asprin. (becuase asprin fixes everythin!)

he sighed. "damn dobe!" poped three pills then went to lay on the couch again.

a boy walked down the stairs, he had triangle marks down his cheeks and brown spiky hair.

"woah! sasuke did you get hammered last night!" he laughed and pointed.

"kiba...shut up your hurting my head!" sasuke groaned.

"i thought you didn't like beer! damn hypocrite!" he said jumping noisily down each chair, just for sasuke's enjoyment.

"kiba! if you make anymore noise im going to fix you!" he yelled, sending another wave of pain through his head.

"geeze! no need to get aggressive!" he said lightly stepping down the stairs.

sasuke yelled out irratatedly, pulling at his hair.

"okay, okay! fine, i'll stop talking! geeze, take some more asprin!" kiba sighed grabbing a beer.

"no its not your talking, though i could do without it, i met some one."

"ah! congrat's my friend!" kiba laughed. "so...did you bang her on the train? or at the trainstation?"

sasuke groaned. "kiba, im not a man whore like you! i didn't sleep with anyone! no, but the..._person_ i met...i can't forget them."

kiba sighed, "dude, when are you gonna loose your virginity?! i mean...come. on. already. if you were a chick i would be calling you the virgin marry right now!"

sasuke sat up, ignoring the wave of pain, and threw a pillow at the boy.

kiba laughed gleefully and took another gulp of beer.

"like i said! im not a man whore like you! i would actualy like to have sex with some one i care about, not some slut you find walking the streets with a collar! but then again those are your favorites!"sasuke layed back down and sighed. "you and your collar fetish...im surprised you haven't seduced a dog!" the raven mummbled.

**chapter three! please review, i would like to have some ****friendly**** tips, or just to know if my writings any good. but oh well thanks for reading this far anyway!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RUN AWAY**

**A/N: happy late 4th of july (personally i dont like 4th of july but eh...) i hope no one caught their hair on fire by trying to shoot bottle rockets out of their hands...i did...although my hair looks amazing now! i wonder if any one got one of those 'fire work romances' yesterday? i know i didn't! oh well, todays my brother 20th birthday, so i dedicate this chapter to my brother kevin who i beat at guitar hero today on medium, becuase you know i rock! (heh if only that were true...)**

**anyway I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO IS THE PROPERTY OF MASHI KISHAMOTO! have a happy new year...er day.**

sasuke was sitting on the couch, kiba was playing guitar hero, and was personally sucking at expert. sasuke groaned and grabbed a beer, kiba got BOO-ed off the stage.

"dammit! who the hell can do expert anyway!" he growled sitting on the couch and grabing his beer.

"people that actually work their way up to expert, and don't just say 'oh this'll be easy...hey look expert!' then complain about sucking!" sasuke spat.

kiba glared at him, "geeze, some people just dont know how to be happy!" sasuke threw his beer can across the room and reached for another. "HEY! mitts offa my beer!"

"oh go drink out of the toilet, dog boy!"

--

naruto was asleep, he was fine just some bruises on his chest, and swelling from when that stripper steped on him with her needle tip heels.

the woman, who had told the blond her name just befor he fell into slumber, sat next to him looking at the number on his hand.

she sighed, pulled out her cell phone, then dialed the number.

waited for a ring, while taping her foot.

--

sasuke was painting his finger nails, becuase that's what he does, it was a magnifisent blue-ish grey. he was finallt done and the polish had dryed, kiba sat playing his game, on easy this time. he had smelled the polish becuase he wrinkled his nose, paused the game and stared at sasuke.

"whats up with you and painting your nails?" he asked.

sasuke glared at him. "whats up with your collar fetish?"

kiba hummed and stared up at the ceiling happily. "oh...i do love a woman in a collar..."

sasuke sighed and rolled his eye's. then his pants started vibrating and making a annoying ringing sound.

kiba stared down at the ravens lap. "woah...yours makes sounds too?" then laughed and continued his game.

sasuke took out his cell phone, flipped it open and put it to his ear, while admiring his beautiful blue-grey fingers nails.

"hello?"

'hello? who is this?'

"uh...your the one who called me!" sasuke said. "i think you have the wrong number."

'no...im pretty sure this is the right number. my names tsunade, i work here at the suna medical center. we have a boy here with your number on his hand.'

sasuke's eyes bugged and his jaw dropped, he forgot all about the person on the phone. kiba turned his head towards the now quieted raven, raised an eye brow then turned back to his game.

"sasuke, your in shock again!" he calmly stated.

sasuke shook his head, and continued his conversation.

"is he alright, what happened, is he gonna die?!" sasuke asked hurridly into the phone. kiba turned his head again.

'he's fine! but he is taking upalot of room in my medical center...would you come and pick him up?'

"uh...y- yeah." sasuke smiled.

'wait...are you partying...? becuase if you are im not letting you take this poor dear boy!'

"no...thats my friend he's playing guitar hero!" sasuke stood up and walked towards the door.

'okay!' then the line went dead. sasuke pulled on his hoodie, and put his cell phone in his pocket.

"hey sasuke! where ya goin' ?"kiba asked pausing his game and looking at sasuke open the door.

"shut up and go back to playing your game! i'll be back!" then without another word closed the door behind him.

--

sasuke finally arrived at the medical center, he payed the taxi man and got out, then ran to the door. ponce he was inside, he saw two things:

one, a woman with huge boobs trying not to laugh

and two, a blond boy in a woman nurses outfit.

which one was sasuke more intrested in? the blond boy ofcourse, becuase that blond boy just happened to be _his _blond boy...well...atleast he _was_ his blond boy, now he just looked like a confused assistant nurse.

"naruto?" sasuke raised an eye brow and turned his head.

naruto turned around, he was laughing but now he was just embaressed. sasuke smiled awkwardly and waved.

they stood staring at each other for a while befor:

"GUAHHH!" naruto yelled and ran into a room.

the woman broke out laughing. "s- so i guess...y- your the one i c- called?"

sasuke nodded slowly still not looking away from the door whichhis blond had just run away through.

the woman wiped her eye. "he was bored so i told him to play dress up."

well...that explains alot! sasuke thought.

naruto walked out of the doors wearing his black tee and orange pants. he smiled nervously at sasuke with a blush, sasuke smiled back.

"sasuke why are you here?" he asked.

"i was called...about a _check up_." sasuke said. "why are you in a medical center?"

naruto bowed his head. "uhm...j- just uh..."

"he's been staying here." the woman said. "just untill the train to konaha comes!"

"granny tsunade!" naruto yelled, blushing furiously. "don't tell him that!"

"naruto!" sasuke yelled "i thought you said you didn't like it there!"

"its not like i _want _to go back!...i just dont have enough money to stay here..."

"well i told you that i would let you stay with me!" sasuke said grabbing naruto's shoulders.

tsunade started laughing. "i love your nails!"

naruto looked down and started laughing too. "yes, sasuke! i love that color."

"don't change the subject! and stop making fun of my nails!" sasuke growled.

"fine! fine fine fine, dont be so angry." naruto mummbled looking over at the wall.

sasuke smiled, he couldn't stay mad at this idiotic dobe. he let go of the blond boy and crossed his arms, trying desperatly to hide his blush.

"that's it naruto!" he sighed, "you can't stay in a medical center, your coming home with me!"

naruto raised an eye brow, then smiled. "welll..." he airily said. "i guess if i don't agree to come with you, you'll end up dragging me!"

sasuke smirked.

"so...i guess i might as well!" naruto said walking into the room he had run into a moment ago.

tsunade smiled. "dont do anything to him or i'll break your neck!"

sasuke looked up at her and smirked. "geeze, he makes ally's fast doesn't he?" he looked away. " and i wouldn't hurt him!"

"that's not actually what i ment!" she said.

"what?"

"i ment, you are not to hurt his emotions, or take away his virginity!" she was smiling much too grimly for his comfort. "becuase if you do, i'll know and you'll be sorry!"

sasuke looked up at her again, "what?! i...i dont like him like that!" he lied.

"good...then i'll have no reason to kill you!" she smirked and rossed her arms befor sitting in a nearby chair.

naruto walked out of the room with his back pack slung over his shoulder, he smled at sasuke.

"bye, granny tsunade!" he sang walking over to her. she pulled him into a death embrace.

"bye, kiddo! take care of yourself!" she smiled, then let go of him.

"i will!" he waved and walked out the door with sasuke.

--

sasuke smiled at the blond curiously, but naruto was too consumed in looking at the photo's that tsunade had given him. all of them had naruto and tsunade hugging or naruto wearing some crazy outfit. naruto smiled and turned one of the photo's that had tsunade kissing him on the forehead, there lied her phone number, for her office, cell, and emergency line. sasuke gapped, she wasn't kidding when she said she would know everything he did to naruto.

naruto smiled up at him, then stuffed his photo's into his bag.

"so...whats your house look like?" he smiled.

"eh...its...uhm...well its not that grand!" he said as the taxi turned a corner.

"oh."

**sasuke that liar, he knows that he wanted to take a picture!...but then again i would have wanted to take a picture of naruto in a nurses outfit, too! and i so want that color nail polish! i have black, yellow, and blue, but no bluish-grey. oh well i dont wear nail polish anyways! so anyway please review, becuase i absolutly love feed back! (its so addicting to hear critisism for sum-wat reason!) i'll up date when i get the chance byeez!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RUN AWAY**

**A/N: im going to be a tard now! (just becuase i can)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO IS PROPERTY OF MASHI KISHAMOTO! (see no dot dot dot this time)**

kiba sat on the couch, overly pissed at the guitar for not being easyer.

"stupid song...who likes freak outs anyway!?" he threw his guitar on the couch and stood up. he smirked "i wonder why sasuke's been drinking so much? must be that stupid girl he met!"

he walked over to the computer, turned it on and clicked on the multimedia icon.

he sighed, "emo, angsty, metal, emo, emo, emo, metal, techno...wait..." he rose his eye brows. "sasuke doesn't like techno! what the hell?"

he scratched his head at the thought of sasuke banging his head to some kind of rave, then again he couldn't actually see sasuke banging his head to this emo music so...yeah so he probably wouldn't bang it to techno either!

he clicked on a song, blared it, and soon found himself with a head ach while popping some ibprofin.

"ugh! what is this shit?" he whined.

there was a click at the door, kiba turned off the music, sasuke didn't like it when he snooped through his stuff.

sasuke walked in with a bag hanging off his arm. kiba smirked and licked his lips. mmmm! the sweet taste of black mail!

then a blond boy walked in after him with a pissed expression.

"you said that you didn't live in a big house! liar!" the blond boy crossed his arms.

"well...its not so big when you get used to it...and i said it wasn't grand!" he walked over to the couch, "where the hell is kiba?"

"kiba?" he turned his head to the side.

"he's my friend...i guess."

kiba smirked, although he was creeped out. sasuke always said, 'dont bring your dates home or i'll fix you!' but here he was bring a...a dude home? it creeped him out alot but besides that he just smirked.

"hey! sasuke since when do you listen to techno?" kiba yelled from a corner.

you may be wondering why no one noticed kiba was on the conputer in a corner...well its becuase sasuke likes his house VERY dark so i hope that explains.

"KIBA!" he growled, "get off my computer befor i fix you!"

kiba sighed, " will you stop threatening my nads?" he stood up and walked over to him. "so who's the chick?"

naruto's face dropped.

silence.

"IM A GUY!" he yelled, kiba stared laughing.

"sasuke you never told me you were gay!" he crashed onto the couch laughing.

sasuke dropped his head, fumes of anger toxicating the room. "kiba...if you ever...say that again...i'll get bring you to the pound!"

kiba stoped laughing, "woah...s- sasuke...dude you dont gotta bring it that far...i mean...i- i was only kidding..."

the two boys standing infront of him looked like demons right about now! the kind that had just crawled out of pandora's box and had long tongues and sharp teeth.

they both seemed tohave a flicker of red illuminate from them.

"eh...well...yeah i would love to hang around but...uhm..." he looked towards the door, "but there are stripers out there that wont screw themselves so...i'll...be going now."

he got up and ran to the door, naruto looked at him the whole time. he turned to look at sasuke. "has he caught anything yet?"

sasuke shook his head, "nah he has a imunity to sexualy transmitted things!...well except for horny-ness!"

naruto rubbed hs head, "more than i wanted to know!"sasuke smiled, "come on i'll show you your room!"

they walked up the stairs that revealed a hall. the hall had four doors.

"first door is the bathroom, second is kiba's room, this one is mine and the last on is yours." he said walking over to naruto's new bed room.

he opened the door, the room had more light then the rest of the house, but only becuase the blinds were open. the walls were a faded yellow with a mustard yellow carpet and a orange bed.

naruto smiled, he love the color orange and the fact that the room had more color than most of all the house, it made him smile even more.

sasuke walked past him and put his bag on the bed, naruto walked in too while closing the door out of habit.

sasuke turned around at the sound of the door clicking, he smirked. naruto was still looking around the room curiously.

the curtins were a silky white and had a pattern at the ends, while in the far corner of the room there was a wooden dresser with bronze handles.

sasuke sat on the bed smiling at the blond that seemed to be in his own little world.

finally naruto looked at the raven and smiled. "you have some nice furnishing!"

he chuckled, "yeah you sould see my room...its mostly all blue!"

naruto bent down and smiled, "okay! show me!"

the raven looked at him surprised, "wait...what?"

"well you just said, 'you should see my room' so..."

the raven smiled and stood up, "uhm...okay fine!"

they walked out of the room and stood infront of sasuke's door. he opened it.

Dark...

he turned on the lights.

it had light blue walls, dark blue carpet and a blue and black bed.

naruto smirked, "it fits your mood perfectly!"

the raven turned to him, "what do you mean?"

naruto smiled, "well you seem so mello, what better color to match mello then blue?"

"...yellow!"

naruto thought about that a minute. "nah! yellow is like sun flowers! it gives a picnic feeling! as for blue gives a relaxed layed back feeling!"

sasuke chuckled. "what are you now? a color expert?"

naruto smirked, "well i used to work in a art shop...that is untill i got fired for painting SALE on all the canvasses..."

sasuke chuckled, naruto just smiled.

"by the way...sasuke i didn't tell you how happy i am to be here!" he smiled up at the raven, "so thanks for being to nice!"

sasuke smiled, a hint of blush appearing on his cheeks.

--

kiba wasn't home yet and naruto had just got done devouring five bowls of ramen. sasuke stared in amazment.

"geeze you look like you havent eated in years."

narutp slurped up a dangling noodle and smiled at him.

"well...i kinda haven't!...i mean i only get to _really _eat when i have day offs-"

"or when you run away and room with some one you met on the train to suna?"

naruto smiled, he nooded and swallowed some more noodles.

"yeah...but your diffrent! i...i feel like i know you already!"

sasuke smiled.

naruto had just finished yet another bowl of ramen.

"more?"

naruto's eyes bugged. "theres still some left?"

sasuke raised an eye brow. "uh...yeah! you only had five bowls!"

naruto smiled and nodded.

oh well, its kiba's ramen anyway! sasuke thought with a smirk.

--

after naruto had devoured all that ramen they had sat on the couch watching late night flicks.

usually the late night flicks were all in black and white, but they were just as good as the colored flicks you see in the mornings...if not better.

naruto was asleep with his head against sasuke's shoulder.

he smirked, this was familiar.

he sighed and rustled the blonds hair, the blond only got closer.

**thats all! it took me a while to figure out what i was gonna do in this chapter, but i think it worked out fine...although i probably could have done without kiba being so weird. oh well leave me a review please, and i need to think about how kiba and naruto become friends...idea's are welcome! (at this point i probably need them TT)**


	6. Chapter 6

**RUN AWAY**

**A/N: yay! i finally got a chance to update! i've been busy! you may be wondering and you also may not so i'll sum it all up quickly that way i can start writing, ice cream and the sweet pleasures in life! (sasunaru, ice cream, jaw breakers and the usual insult game between me and random people! i always loose! i make myself to proud!! chu!!) so anyway befor i loose all my composure and run around my house like a total maniac ill write the story! all i need is my mom to put me in a mental hospital! (way too many white walls!)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO IS PROPERTY OF MASHI KISAMOTO...!**

naruto woke up on the couch, a sober kiba sitting next to his head playing a plastic guitar.

naruto's eye's widened, 'god it you fart in my face im going to kick your lily ass!' naruto thought, which was unusual for the blond seeing how he was usually so nice.

kiba threw his beer across the room and grabbed another. naruto raised his head alittle and rose a eye brow, he wasn't much older than naruto and yet he was drinking? naruto sat up completely and rubbed his eye's with the back of his hand, kiba got 'boo'd ' off the stage.

"dammit!" he yelled and threw his beer across the room, instantly regreating it when he remembered it wasn't empty yet. kiba turned towards naruto. "so your awake?"

this didn't seem like a statment at all, infact he said it like he was confussed and curious.

naruto cocked an eye brow, "uh...yeah. er...im sitting up...right?"

kiba laughed, "yeah i guess you are!"

awkward silence...

longer awkward silence...

how much longer is this going to last, awkward silence...

why is this guy still smiling at me, awkward silence...

kiba turned back towards his game and began fingering the colorful notes, naruto was confussed but looked at the television out of bordom.

naruto sat on the couch practically screaming, 'FIVE HOURS LATER!!' for no exact reason, while silently wondering in the back of his mind behind the screaming where the hell sasuke was.

his answer was soon answered as a raven boy walked through the front door holding a shoping bag in his blu-ish grey finger-nailed hand. he casually walked over to kiba and dropped the bag in his lap. the dog boy let go of his guitar and cryed out in pain.

"dude! why the hell did you have to do that?! you crushed my-"

"hey naruto how'r you doing" sasuke cut in smiling at naruto.

the blond smiled at him with a question mark floating above his head. "erm...good?"

sasuke took his seat next to naruto.

kiba took the case of beer out of the shopping bag and set it on the coffee table across from him, then picked up the guitar he had dropped and restared it.

acouple minutes passed and naruto became overly intrested in the game, then started asking questions about it. befor sasuke could actually care what was going on kiba had taken out the second guitar and naruto and kiba were going at it on multiplayer.

they both sucked equally, well not exactly equally, naruto was slightly better than kiba.

kiba started yelling about how naruto was using cheat's and naruto laughed while saying he'd never play'd this game befor and he didn't have internet to look up cheats in the first place.

naruto slowly got better kiba quickly got pissed, and sasuke was growing dangerously close to shooting kiba and duck taping naruto's mouth closed then tieing him to a chair.

"hey! dog breath thats no fair! how'd you get star power so fast?!" naruto yelled tipping his guitar up over and over silently wishing he would by miracle get some too.

"i actually hit the notes!!" kiba yelled back, tipping his guitar to start the blue fusion.

"LIAR!! you've been looking up cheats all along!"

"taste my nirvana! biotch!" kiba yelled turning all his notes a neyon blue.

"that's a band you moron!" sasuke yelled.

"nEner nEner!" kiba stuck his tongue out at naruto.

"im gonna kick sand in your eye!" the blond warned.

"please your so skinny i bet you couldn't pick up chopsticks!"

"oh its time to tango now!" naruto yelled some how hitting all the notes. "who's got skittle's now?!"

kiba laughed, "yeah i bet sasuke would _love _to taste your rainbow!"

sasuke growled, "kiba. im. going. to. kill. you!!"

kiba laughed again, "yeah not befor you dunk this twerp in chocolate then lick it off every inch of his body!" kiba motioned towards naruto.

naruto laughed and kicked the guitar out of kiba's hands. "heh! in your face dog breath!"

kiba gawked, this wasn't the sweet innocent boy he was a minute ago.

"dude!!" kiba yelled, knocking the guitar out of the blonds hands too.

"hey! i just finally got star power!!"naruto yelled.

sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose, "god! im gonna have to take some asprin befor i kill these two!"

kiba wrestled naruto to the ground.

"RAAAAAAPE!!" naruto screamed.

sasuke sighed and kicked kiba off of his blond. yes _his..._well atleast he was his in the ravens mind.

"would you two shut up?!"

kiba laughed, "oh common sasuke we were only kidding around!"

naruto nodded and shot sasuke a heart melting smiled.

sasuke moaned, "just as long as you tw dont break anything!...that is unless naruto happens to break you then thats okay!"

kiba glared at him, "thank you...it means so much to me...that you would say such wonderful things!"

naruto chuckled.

--

naruto and kiba were on the computer laughing at whatever and sasuke was sitting on the couch reading the cronicles of narnia.

its not that he _enjoyed _te series, its just iba's girlfriend had urdged him into reading them, and ever since then he was afraid that if he didn't read them it would make her cry. she was such a nice girl, it was a wonder she was going out kiba anyway seeing how he loved to go to night clubs and suck on sluts face's when she wasn't around!

naruto started laughed.

sasuke enjoyed naruto's laughter, it was cute...

"kiba i cant believe you watch this stuff!" naruto laughed.

sasuke eye's widened and the book fell out of his hands.

'oh god this can't be good!' sasuke thought dashing off the couch over to them.

he quickly slapped his hand over aruto's eyes then with his spare wrpped it around naruto's waist and dragged him over to the couch.

"kiba! what the hell were you showing him?!" sasuke yelled holding onto naruto protectivly.

naruto was in shock at how he was so forcefully draged over to the couch then so firmly set onto sasuke's lap. i mean he was honored that the raven cared so much but it was alittle weird being on his lap and he could feel the blood run to his head.

kiba looked just as shocked as naruto, just he wasn't the one with the embaressed blush painted on his face and his ass just so happened to be in a chair and not on sasuke.

"uh...i was showing him 'stick war' " kiba said. "you know? star wars just with stick people?"

sasuke's face went dark with embaressment. "...oh."

naruto laughed and shifted in sasuke's arms so face him, sasuke's eye's went wide. he picked naruto up and set his on the couch then grabbed his book and stated, "im going to bed!" befor running up the stairs and into the bathroom.

kiba raised an eye brow, "er...hey buddy...you ran into the bathroom!" kiba shouted up to him.

silence...

"im completely aware of that!"

kiba and naruto looked at eachother.

"do you have to pee?" kiba yelled again.

silence...

"im sleeping in the tub! don't question me!!"

naruto walked back over to kiba, "i wonder whats up with him."

kiba shrugged, "eh...probably just got confussed! he'll be out soon!"

--

sasuke was sitting on the toilet rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"its not even winter and my geese are going south!"

**XD...ahem anyway! first of all i need to say ****review!! pleeze!!**** and i also have to say thank you for all you awesome rviews! chapter seven coming...some time between this month and the next...if not more...**


	7. Chapter 7

**RUN AWAY**

**A/N: okay last chapter was alittle diffrent than the rest! (mostly becuase i was drunk offa energy drinks so i appologize! but i guess nwt that i changed naruto i cant change him back :D ) so erm...heres my next chapter be happy! your still alive right?**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO IS THE PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO (i just figured out i've been spelling his name wrong TT sorry masashi...)**

naruto was happily sleeping in bed, his wonderful orange bed and in his wonderful orange and mustard yellow room.

atleast he _was_ sleeping happily.

SMACK!

"what the-" naruto yelled, kiba slapped his hand over him mouth.

"shut up! do you want to wake up sasuke?!" he growled, "its the middle of the friggin' night!"

naruto frowned, "if its the middle of the night, why'd you wake me up?"

"becuase me and you are going out!" kiba stated proundly.

"you mean _you and i_!" naruto smirked.

"shut up i dont need you nit picking my word's!" kiba growled, "now get up and get dressed!"

naruto yawned and rolled around in the bed, "won't sasuke be mad if we leave though?"

kiba laughed, "he wont be mad becuase we'll be back befor he wake's up!"

naruto looked at him from the corner of his eye. "i dunno!"

"common! you can rock like we did earlyer playing guitar hero!" kiba whined shaking the blonds shoulder.

naruto sighed and smirked, "fine!"

--

kiba put a note on the door.

"i thought we'd be back befor he woke up!" naruto yelled.

kiba slapped him hands over the blonds mouth again. "would you be quiet!?" kiba growled, "you were pretty quiet when you first got here!"

"i was nervous!" naruto mummbled.

"well be nervous again! and the note is just incase sasuke does happen to wake up...which he wont!...but incase he does, the beating wont be as hurtful!"

naruto's eye's widened and he gulped, "b- beating's?"

"yeah sasuke is kinda a mother hen! he thinks that he needs to save me!" kiba laughed, "i mean i only got into a bar fight once!"

naruto gulped again, "b- bar fight?"

kiba nodded, "yep!"

"why the heck am i going?! im going back to bed!" naruto yelled.

kiba covered his mouth again, "your going becuase we're buds, right? and you like techno so im taking you to a club!"

naruto frowned, "clubs play rap! rave's play techno!"

"okay than it's a rave!...with a strip stage and a bar!"

naruto's eye's widened again, "it's a strip club?!" naruto yelled again.

"shut up befor i knock you out!" kiba yelled pulling the blond out the door and accidently slaming it shut. he dragged him down the walk way to the drive way and threw the blond into the passanger's seat, then walked around the black BMW and got into the driver's seat.

"okay girly-girl you ready to go?" kiba joked.

"so you guys _do _actually own car's!" naruto said.

"yeah, sasuke doesn't like to drive...road rage mostly!" kiba said, starting the car.

naruto cocked an eyebrow, "road...rage?"

"yeah! sasuke own's a dirt bike and a motorcycle...but he doesn't drive them becuase he like's to speed and ram into people that cut him off! then there was that time he threw his coffee onto a guys windsheild and then gave him the finger becuase he gave him a howl!" kiba laughed and drove out of the drive way.

"some one howled at sasuke?" naruto laughed.

kiba nodded, "yep! it was kinda funny...untill we found out there was a cop behind us!"

naruto laughed again, and grabbed his gut.

"oh shut up! who the fuck looks behind them befor they throw coffee onto a dude's car?!"

naruto laughed and rolled down his window. "never mind!"

--

sasuke woke up, his head was _killing _him, "damn that kiba! damn this insomnia, damn the damn world!"

he groaned ad got out of bed, walked out of his room and over to kiba's.

"kiba im going to murder you for making all this noise, "sasuke yelled pounding on the dog-lover's bed room door.

no answer.

"what the? kiba!! dont make me get the cold water!"

still no answer.

sasuke opened the door, empty?

he groaned and walked down stair's, into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of water.

"that stupid moron! he's going to get himself killed!" sasuke growled befor emptying his cup and setting it on the counter then walking into the living room. just noticing a note on the front door he walk's over to it and ripps it off the door.

his face harden's as he skims the page, "fucking kiba!" he growl's and crummble the paper befor going up stair's to get dressed.

--

naruto sat at the bar, watching as kiba got beat by twop girl's.

"yeah, if thats how you turn on the charm i dont want any!" naruto laughed and stood up.

he walked over to kiba, the two girls stopped their beating and turned towards him.

one had pink hair the other had blond.

"kiba what did you do?" naruto laughed.

"this ass hole your friend?" the blond one said.

"becuase he just tryed picking us up for a three way!" the pink-haired one said.

kiba hunched down trying to keep his head as covered as he could. "hey girly-girl...what's up?"

the two girls glared down at him.

naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "my friend here would like to buy you acouple of drinks...to say sorry!" naruto glanced down at kiba, "right kiba?"

kiba stared up at him, "uh...yeah! what girly-girl said! i'd like to...er...appologize for hitting on you!"

kiba could feel himself die inside from just saying that, there when him so called pride.

the blond girl smiled at the pink-haired one who in return nodded.

"okay!" they both said in sync, then trotted off dragging kiba with them.

naruto cocked an eyebrow, suna was kinda weird.

naruto trtted over to them happily untill a hand grabbed his shoulder, naruto spun around and pushed the person away.

"hey!" a man said, grabbing naruto around the waist. "what's a cute girl like you doing on the dance floor with out a partner?"

naruto growled, "im a guy!!" naruto yelled, "do i _really _look so much like a girl?!"

the man smiled, "it's okay! guy's are just as errotic as girl's, not to mention they'r so much better to be in!"

naruto's eye's widened, "what the heck are you saying?! im not gay! leave me alone!" naruto yelled trying to push away from the man.

he laughed, "so! i can easily change your sexuality! just by one thrust and you will be all mine!"

naruto punched the man in the face, "creep! go fuck around with some other man!" naruto yelled running over to the bar, but the man just didn't give up. naruto was caught around the waist again and pulled closer to the man.

"oh! so you actually can swear! for a moment i thought you were a innocent!" the man laughed into naruto's ear.

"i _am _a innocent!" naruto growled.

"how so? sexually or are you just saying that blantly?" the man laughed again, "my name's sai, i'll be your rapist for tonight!"

"my names, _up your's ass hole!" _naruto yelled digging his elbow into the man's ribs.

sai let go with a groan and naruto began running over to the bar again, but his wrist was caught again and held tightly.

naruto winced at the pressure this man was putting onto his wrist's.

"let...go of me you fucker!" naruto growled.

sai laughed, "ho ho! that actually hurt! got anything else?"

naruto tryed ripping his wrist's from the man.

"let...go!"

"why what are you going to do if i dont?"

naruto glared at him, "fuck, i'll do this!" naruto brought his foot painfully against sai's crotch, sending him to his knee's.

sai looked up from the ground at the retreating blond, he smirked.

naruto tryed pushing past people but everytime he got close to the bar he was swept away by people and was further away.

--

sasuke was dressed in all black. tight black pant's, a tight black shirt although it wasn't visible becuase he had a black jacket on. he rushed out the door and jumped on his motorcycle, then sped towards the club kiba had described on the paper. he swerved between car's that were in traffic and drove on side walk's, causing people to jump out of the way and yell at him, somtimes throw too! but they didn't hit him and he was too pissed to turn around and kick all their asses.

he finally arrived at the club, he jumped off his motorcycle and stomped over to the entrance.

he got in and looked around the club, kiba was with two girls over by the bar, so where was naruto?

his eye's skanned alittle longer befor they layed on a blond boy trying to push away from a pale man with dark hair.

sasuke growled and stomped over to them, pushing people out of his way when they tryed to dance with him or push him, naruto took a swing at the man and managed to run away befor he was grabbed again.

sasuke clenched his fist and hurled it into the face of the man who'd taken sasuke's blond captive.

the man went flying backwards cupping face, sasuke pulled naruto close to him and growled down at the pitiful man.

"touch him again you die!" sasuke spat.

naruto hugged sasuke's chest as if his life depended on it.

sai stood up and grabbed naruto's shirt collar, then tugged him away from the raven.

"ass hole get off me!" naruto yelled elbowing sai in the face.

sasuke tugged naruto back and kicked the other man in the face, when the man was down sasuke send a foot to the man's ribs.

sasuke wrapped his arm around naruto and walked him out of the club, managing to send a glare at the kiba who was now staring at them.

kiba gulp, he was going to get a bad beating when he got home.

sasuke walked naruto towards his motorcycle, he got on and then looked at naruto.

naruto fallowed after and got on behind sasuke, "sasuke im-"

"it's fine!" sasuke growled, more at himself than at naruto.

sasuke's face softened, more like all at himself and kiba, naruto was nowhere in his growl, but naruto didn't know that!

naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke's chest as the raven started the motorcycle and began speeding down the street.

naruto sighed saddly and hugged the raven tighter, trying to say he was sorry without words, but words can't alway's be exchanged with the body, naruto had learned in konaha.

**i hope this chapter was better than my last one! becuase im actually not drunk off of energy drinks! although i am half asleep due to my stupid insomnia! oh well it doesn't matter just as long as i've updated and haven't ruined my fic! please leave some reviews! i'll probably be updating soo...if not later, i need to find out how kiba should be punished! buahahahaha...maybe i'll get him fixed! lol...**


	8. Chapter 8

**RUN AWAY**

**A/N: sorry i havent updated...uhm...er...soon? is it soon? or was i supposed to use another word?? aww well anyway i think i should just get onto the fan fic already...wait no! i gotta do the disclaimer! oh well! you guys already know i didnt do this so whats the point?!**

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!**

kiba was greeted home with a boot to his face and a fuming sasuke.

"ow- what the fuck?! sasuke you bastard, what the fuck was that fo- OW!" kiba rubbed his head as the pelting of the boot continued.

sasuke threw the boot at him one more time befor crossing his arms and glaring at him, "thats for letting naruto almost get fucking raped!"

"yeah, but he didnt!" kiba whined, "where is he anyways?"

"he's upstairs sleeping in my bed!"

kiba laughed, "so you really are gay for hime! AHA! i knew it, i totally knew i- OW!"

sasuke let the boot collide with the side of the morons face again, "dont bring me down to your level! i dont seduce people when im bored or angrey like you do!"

kiba laughed, "yeah your too busy painting your nails and asking if your dress makes you look fa- OW!" kiba rubbed his head again, "would you quit it?! and that my boot!"

"oh so that explains the chew marks!" sasuke smirked and threw the boot onto his lap, "and dont make fun of my nails or there'll be hell to pay!"

kiba gapped, "dude! narutos here! if your going to say hell atleast say H- E- double toothpicks!"

sasuke scoffed, "oh yeah! coming from the guy who brought naruto to a strip club!"

"oh c'mon! he seemed like he was having a good time...well...untill he almost got raped that is!" kiba laughed nervously.

sasuke walked upstairs and into the bathroom, kiba walked over to the T.V. and started watching a news report on a whole family murdered.

kiba laughed, "thats horrible!" kiba laughed harder, "oh my god, thats so terrible!"

"if its so terrible why are you laughing?" sasuke's asked.

"becuase, i dunno! death just makes me laugh!...like that time i went to your brothers funeral and started laughing...then got slapped by everyone there." kiba pouted and rubbed his cheek.

sasuke sat down next to him, "oh well, my brother was a workaholic, it wasnt a big shock when i found out that he died" he sighed and proped his feet of the coffee table, "plus, me and my brother weren't close anyway! the only time he was ever there for me was when my dad abused me..." sasuke trailed off.

kiba sighed, "yeah...i remember you running all the way to my house with a stream of blood going down your forehead." kiba laughed, "and you said that your dad had been chasing you with a carving knive!"

sasuke smirked, "you would be the one to remember that!"

"ofcourse i would!" kiba laughed and puched sasuke in the arm, "'cause then i can keep laughing at it!"

"yeah then you laughed at his funeral too!"

kiba shuttered, "yeah, you know your mom can punch supper hard?"

sasuke chuckled.

"im serious! if she had had anything one her i would have been in some deep shit! im talking, mount everest shit! it would have been fricken oblitterated!" kiba waved his hands in the air to show his dramatic point of veiw.

"yeah well...remember we go back to konaha tomarrow!"sasuke groaned, "which only brings up the horrible question!"

kiba furrowed his eyebrows, "horrible? how's it horrible? i get to see my baby akamaru and my other baby hinata! how could that be horrible?"

sasuke groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irratation, "naruto!" sasuke glared, "what are we going to do about naruto? if we leave where is he gonna go?! why dont you try using your brain for an instant?!"

kiba groaned also, "oh yeah! well...didnt naruto say he lives in konaha? if so wouldn't he naturally have a house and job? and probably failing school, but we shouldnt talk about school on vacation!"

sasuke gave kiba a _are you retarded _look, "okay one, we dont go to school anymore! two, he lived in an apartment so he would of probably checked out of it and quit his job, and yes he's probably failing horribly with school, but thats not our problem at the moment!"

"what is our problem, becuase im lost again!"

"out problem is what to do with naruto!"

kiba shrugged, "why dont we just ship him off to kakashi? kakashi probably works at his school! tutoring, room and board all that great crap!"

"no!"

kiba tapped his lip acouple times, thinking about any other reasons, suddenly there was a light bulb ontop of his head, "he can live with us! we share a house and its big enough to room him _and _and hinata lives with us, hinata and naruto could be like...best friends!!" kiba jumped up and down as he got excited, "if he's friends with hinata maybe she'll stop hanging out with you! then she wouldn't take your advice and slap me everytime i laugh at somthing i shouldn't!"

sasuke smirked, "i was thinking the same exact thing! up untill you started getting hyper that is!"

--

naruto peered around the corner of the stairs, listening to kiba and sasuke talk, suddenly he felt somthing horrible in the pit of his stomach and panic began to evelope him.

_live with them? no, i cant do that! if i do i'll ruin everything and- and- and...im just bad luck! im always going to be in poverty theres no use in denying it!_

naruto took a glance at sasuke and bit his lip, _but is it really worth loosing sasuke? i love sasuke, i would never want to leave him!_ naruto shoock the thought out of his head, _no! i dont want to hurt sasuke, even if leaving hurts him...he'll soon get over it and forget about me! but... _

naruto felt a tear run down his cheek, _but...will i get over it? will i ever forget?_

naruto stood up and walked into his mustard yellow room and began packing this things into his small backpack, once everything was in there he left a note and escaped out the window.

he missed sasuke and kiba already, even if he wasn't off the front lawn yet!

he didn't notice though, that sasuke's cell phone was in his bag and that the phone had a tracking device on it, so as he walked down the cold suna city streets sasuke and kiba had a way of finding him!

**please review, comments make me happy! good or bad, just as long as you dont flame me too much! ill update...er...soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**RUN AWAY**

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL YOUR...opps sorry forgot to turn off the caps! anyway, thanks for all the awesome reviews, one particularly that pointed out a mistake so i'll edit that next chance i get!**

**DISCLAIMER, NARUTO IS PROPERTY OF MASHASHI KISAMOTO AND NOT ME!**

_if you were to ask me, i would say that i perfer nightmares rather than just dreams!_

_dreams slip away the minute you wake up and you never really have any real reason for them..._

_nightmares..._

_you remember them no matter! and while your sitting in bed crying from the horrible nightmare you just woke up from..._

_you know it was only a dream the whole time..._

_but your still so scarred that you run to your mother and cuddle or hug your pillow and wish away the figures moving inside the shadows._

_but what if you woke up and everything was the way your nightmare had been?_

_..then what?..._

sasuke shot up from the couch, in a sheen cover of cold sweat, he looked around the dark living room.

shadows danced around and kissed his cheeks, whispering the frights into his ears.

_"he's gone!"_

_"he doesn't love you!"_

_"you dont deserve him, look at what you did!"_

sasuke glared and swatted the shadows away.

"he's gone!"

sasuke's head snapped towards the voice, kiba stood there holding a paper in his hands. he was dead...emotionless and pale, his eyes misty as if he'd been dead for ages.

sasuke's heart speed, he clutched the leather couch and tryed backing away into the cushion, as far away from the dead kiba as possible.

but it walked towards him with the paper outstretched.

"he left becuase of you! you made him go, look what you did!" kiba yelled, growing closer and the lettering on the paper becoming more clear.

tears ran down his face as he read the chicken scratch words.

_i can't take it anymore!_

kiba's walking didn't faulter.

_im going back to konaha far away from you, where i can live with the one's that i love!_

"he left becuase of you!"

_when you read this i hope to god that you burn! i hope you die and your soul is tormented forever!_

the red ink began to bleed as the last verse came into view.

_i dont love you sasuke! _

the shadows returned, strangling him and covering him with their darkness.

his sight slowly began to go dark but befor he was able to black out he saw one thing.

one thing that tormented his soul and made his heart bleed.

naruto stepted out from behind kiba.

his eyes were removed from his head, blood running down his pale cheeks as if he were crying, a gapping hole through his chest where his heart originaly would have been.

his mouth opened and he tryed to speak, only the gurgling of spilling blood came from his mouth, when the blood was gone he brought in a scratchy breath.

"murderer!" naruto croaked befor falling onto the floor in a pool of blood.

sasuke screamed out and his sight vanished.

--

sasuke shot up from the couch, screaming and clutching his head. a cold sheen of sweat clung to his body, the sight of naruto still imprinted in his head.

kiba ran down the stair's and shook sasuke, "whats wrong?! sasuke, what happened?"

sasuke jumped up and bolted up the stairs running to his room to reassure that naruto was there, he wasnt.

sasuke ran to naruto's room, still not there, but on the bed was a paper.

cautiously he walked over to it, tears pouring from his eye's as a shaking hand reached out for it.

lifting the paper it revealed red inked chicken scratch words.

one verse caught his eye.

_i dont love you sasuke!_

sasuke fell to his knee's, burrying his face into the sheets of the bed.

he brought in a sharp breath and began sobing.

kiba walked in after him, "he...he's gone."

sasuke turned his head towards him, "i- i...i know!"

--

naruto sat in the lobby of a hotel, laying on a cushion fingering a button on his loose orange jacket.

his eye's red with hours of crying, "sasuke...i didn't mean what i wrote, i just dont want to..." he stoped himself and let out another loud sob.

no one turned their heads to look at the sobbing child on the cushion.

no one made anymove to comfort the poor sobing boy.

no one except for a girl with purplish hair and milky eye's that made her seem slightly dead.

no one turned their heads to witness her bring the boy into her arms and whisper comforting words into his ear.

no one dared to care as he slowely fell asleep...

and no one card that the two stayed like that the whole night, not daring to move.

**yeah i know kinda corny, right? no matter how many times i rewrote this it didn't sound right, i guess its the curse of horrible idea's, lawl! but leave me some reviews and help me out some becuase i have no idea if i should make sasuke somehow magically realize that his phone is missing or if i should make the mystery woman call some one! (im pretty sure you all already know who the chick is and who she would call but still!...wait did i just give out a spoiler??)**


	10. Chapter 10

**RUN AWAY**

**A/N: sorry it took so long i uh...was...busy! yeah thats it, with uh...school...and such...anyway yeah! halloween is soon, i can't wait! im gonna get so sugar high i'll start singing, 'if rain drops were gum drops and lemon drops what a wonderful drop that would be' while doing the can-can!...okay so i wont do that but i will definatly get a sugar rush! anyway i hope you guys have an awesome halloween and non of you get kidnapped, jumped, shot at or...did i say killed yet? yeah well dontdo that either! oh yeah and this friday is naruto's birthday so thats one more reason to drunk off of root beer and sweets! I DONT HAVE A PROBLEM!! okay maybe i do...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO IS MASHASHI KISAMOTO'S!**

naruto blinked up at the woman who he was sleeping on. pale, purplish hair, and weirdish eye's. then again almost everyone in suna was weird. kiba was weird in a weird way, sasuke was weird...becuase he trusted a total stranger and...naruto was weird for _also _trusting a wierdo person. for all naruto knew, sasuke was just getting ready to make naruto his booty call! but then again naruto hadn't suspected sasuke to be the kid to rape and be gone, if so he could have done that on the train.

"o-oh...your awake!" she stuttered. naruto smiled, he had always found stuttering cute for some reason, and this person didn't look bad.

naruto sat up and rubbed his head, "hey...uh...you!"

she giggled, "hinata!"

somthing clicked in naruto's head, that name was...familiar.

_then hinata and naruto can be best friends..._

naruto scrammbled to his feet.

"uh...naruto! nice to meet you hinata, uh if you dont mind me asking are you waiting for anyone in particular?" naruto asked, fummbling with his hands nervously.

"uh...yes, my boyfriend kiba...why?"

naruto's stomach turned and flipped and did a messed up dirty dance against his skin. "oh...uh...h- he's a lucky dog, uh thanks hinata but i got to get to the train station!"

"oh, kiba can give you a ride! its not too far down town..."

"which was is down town?" naruto asked as he smiled nervously.

hinata pointed right and grabbed naruto's hand, "please, kiba's friend sasuke will be there, infact he's going on the train too, are you sure?" she asked again, her eye's pleading.

naruto laughed nervously, "uh...i doubt he'll be catching that train."

"how come?"

"just a huntch...but i really can't i mean, he might be going to konaha and i-"

"yes infact he is!" hinata said.

"yes well, im going...uh...some place else!" naruto grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

both hinata and naruto's eye's fell to the floor where a object had hit the ground.

naruto's breath hitched at the sight, _sasuke's phone...oh god naruto you moron! what if its got some kind of tracker or...what if it explodes? OH MY GOD DONT LET IT BE A BOMB!!_

"th- this looks just like sasuke's phone." she said looking it over, she looked up at naruto, "you and sasuke might have alot in common!"

naruto laughed nervously, "u- uh...yeah would you look at that! we just might!"

hinata handed it to naruto and smiled, "well, how could i get you to ride along?"

"if you were the only one driving with me!" naruto said.

hinata's jaw dropped, "are you hitting on me?!"

naruto paled, "n- no! i mean, im not very comforta-"

"i dont think i want you to drive with me anymore!" she stood up, towering over him with a devilish glow twinkling in her eye, "even after i told you that i had a botfriend? your horrible!"

naruto dropped to his knee's, "no i didn't mean it like that, im sorry!"

"im waiting outside for him, if you come with in five meters of me i'll spray pepper spray in your eye's!" she trudged away, "i knew there were low lifes in suna but i didn't know there were low life scum bags!"

naruto dropped his head, "why do these things happen to me?"

--

sasuke growled, he had just gotten off the computer. after learning that his phone was gone he had searched for it, when it hadn't turned up he decided to track it...only to find it at the same place that kiba was going to pick hinata up at in an hour. sasuke groaned, he had told kiba he was also leaving with him, even though kiba already knew that.

"c'mon sasuke, we have to pick up or girlfriends!" kiba chuckled, "i crack myself up..."  
sasuke growled and stomped over to him, "remind me to kill him when i get him!"

kiba's smile grew, "wow! i remark and dont get threatened, and im not the one getting killed...this might just be my lucky day! maybe hinata will finally let me-"

"your not that lucky you mut!" sasuke walked over towards the door, "c'mon we gotta go..."

kiba fallowed suit, jinngling his car keys as he walked, "the fate of your virginity rests apon my shoulders, we shall depart!"

"whatever, hurry up!"

--

naruto groaned, throwing back his head while he mulled over his options.

"i can escape supper fast...but i'll have to pass hinata and she might spray me. i can stay, but then she'll most likely tell kiba about me and then the bunch will come after me, thinking that im some creep only to stop at the sight of me and then kidnapp me!" he groaned louder, "i can always run now and throw the phone at he to distract her!"

naruto thought it over, he woud take his chance with hinata. throw the phone at her just incase it _was _tracked, then run down town to the train station and get on the konaha train while sasuke is still hot with trying to find me!" naruto smiled and nodded, "that'll work...unless hinata tells that im on my way to the train station...but they'll be in a car and get there befor me so in which case i should just go to granny tsunade's and wait out untill the next train comes...but what if sasuke realizes that when he notices im not on the train?"

naruto shruged and made his way to the door, hinata was sitting on the bench outside it. at the sight of naruto she tensed uop and began digging through her purse.

naruto placed the phone on the bench and took off down the street, after running about half an hour the train station came into veiw.

naruto stopped and smiled, "konaha...h- here...i come! iruka...make sure the couch is ready for me, becuase i've probably gotten kick out of my apartment by now!"

naruto looked up at the sky, "no...im probably just behind on my rent...which iruka will gladly hep me pay off!"

taking once again another hundred steps toward the tarin station, he sat on one of the benches and waited for the konaha train to arrive.

--

sasuke groaned and rubbed his head, hinata had told them about naruto and now they were on their way to the train station.

"well...you were right about him having your phone!" kiba said.

" i- im sorry sasuke, i didn't know you were trying to find your love!" she sulked.

"he's not my love!" sasuke yelled, he turned away and mummbled, "okay maybe he is..."

kiba chuckled, "i have dog ears remember? i just heard what you said sasuke!"

sasuke tensed, "whatever just get there already would you?!"

"whatever you say, your majesty!" kiba siad as the car speed down the street.

**leave a review please!**

**hmmm...naruto can't be caught by sasuke this easily, i would like to put them in a maze befor sasuke finally catches him...maybe i'll put him on the wrong train...or they run into each other in konaha! oh the possibilitys! haha...possibilitys, that word reminds me of the chicken noodle soup commercial! you know, **_**cammbels chicken noodle, possibilitys!**_** although i dont think i spelt cammbels right...GAH! i need spell check...or an editer...but im poor so you'll have to forgive my illiteracy! happy halloween, and happy birthday naruto-kun!**


	11. Chapter 11

**RUN AWAY**

**A/N: hello peoples of the world of the peoples, sorry its been so long but..its been a..intresting couple of months! for one i just turned 14..well atleast i will tomarrow on the second of the december of the day! but anyway, i've made my mind up about my story and so i will end it when i feel like it and....HA! how was your guyzez thanksgiving? mine sucked socks, im serious i ate so much turkey i felt like i would puke...which i did about two minutes after i left the kitchen but thats not important! i also got drunk off of root beer so im super happy, next up CHRISTMAS! and even though i dont believe in santa (becuase i help him shop for presents) i still cant wait for it to come! mostly becuase i get school off! WARNING THERES A SHIPPUDEN SPOILER!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO IS THE PROPERTY OF MASHASHI KISHIMOTO...olay! n.n**

iruka sighed, it had been awhile since naruto had been in school and he was starting to get worryed. "what if he was kidnapped...or worse! what if he ran into troble and is laying face down in some di-"

"damn iruka!" anko chuckled, "if your so fucking worried then just pay him a fucking visit...geeze holy fuck!"

iruka's eye twitched, "anko don't you think you sould maybe try to not swear so much?"

anko huffed, "shut up pony boy, don't get your panties in a knot!" she scratched her head and yawned, "its not like i swear infront of the kids."

"i know for a fact that you do...i even have naruto to confirm it!" iruka chuckled, "and would you stop calling me pony boy its annoying!"

"you know whats annoying?" anko asked while flinging her sak'e cup around wildly, "the fact that we have to babysit all these fucking kids! if i wanted to be around so many snotty kids i would get myself pregnant!"

iruka laughed, anko with a round tummy and having to go almost a whole year without sak'e, the thought was funny.

anko flung the sak'e cup at his head, "STOP IMAGINING ME PREGNANT YOU BASTARD!"

---

_ring_

_ring_

'hello?'

"hey kakashi..." iruka said sadly, "hows your brother?"

'he's good! whats wrong? you sound glum.'

"naruto hasn't been going to school lately and i went to his house earlier...not there." iruka said befor sighing. naruto was like a son to him, hopefully he _would _be a son to him when he got a raise.

'want me to go and check for you?'

"no...naruto doesn't know you."

'well not yet! but once you bring him over he'll know me _and _my brother!'

iruka laughed, "you talk about him like he's your actual brother! blood and all."

'i like thinking about him in that way.' there was a short cough, 'not sure if he thinks the same way though!...wouldn't blame him though, i am kind of a disgrace!'

"your not a disgrace!"

'in your eyes...maybe not. in his eye's...i think so!"

"so hows youe uncle?"

'_foster _uncle! he doesn't like me calling him my actual uncle.'

"so how is he?"

'madara...he's...a good boy!'

"okay well i got to go kakashi!"

'okay, bye!'

"i love you!"

iruka sighed, the line was dead already. he set the phone on the bed and streatched out, "where is naruto? he can't be working today...can he?"

iruka rolled over on his side and stared at the blue neyon clock, "twelve...maybe i should take the day off tomarrow...and see if i can catch naruto."

he stoped, expecting someone to answer. ofcourse no one...he did live alone after all! hopefully not for long though, as soon as he gets that up coming raise naruto will be spending the night in his own room and spending time watching T.V. instead of working at all hours.

"speaking of T.V. i feel like watching winnie-the-pooh!" iruka sat up and walked out of the room, ignoring the fact that his cell phone was turning a neyon blue and vibrating on the bed. he wasn't in any mood to talk to kakashi.

he sat on the couch and watched silently as the images flickered, not really watching but trying to.

_"iruka-sensie...you know what i used to do when my mom and dad were alive?" naruto asked as he lazily twirled his pencil in his fingers._

_"no...i don't think so. what?"_

_"i used to sit on my moms lap and we would read winnie-the-pooh...you know befor disney aired it! it was my favorite!" naruto laughed sadly at the old memory, "but then they died...and i watched them as they wilted away..." naruto wiped his eye's with the back of his hand._

_iruka wrapped his arms around naruto and craddled him, "one day i'll buy you a winnie-the-pooh book!" he laughed, "i'll even let you sit on my lap."_

_naruto laughed, "you know i actually like the show better! heh, you don't have to read so much."_

_"so thats why you have such bad grades!"_

_"actually its becuase i can't get a day off, but sure if i owned a T.V. i would have even worse grades." naruto laughed and stood up from his desk, "sensie let go of my head!"_

_"not untill you cheer up."_

_"i can't cheer up...i have to go to work and there's nothing cheery about that!" naruto laughed again and hugged iruka back, "i'll see you tomarrow!"_

_"a boy shouldn't have to work so hard to surrvive! he should sit on the couch all day and watch T.V. not work himself to death!"_

_naruto shrugged, "i don't have much of a choice! bye!"_

iruka jumped awake and groaned, "ugh...how long was i asleep?"

winnie-the-pooh was nearly over, again he missed naruto's childhood! iruka groaned and stood up, walked over to his bedroom and glanced at the clock befor grabbing his cell and turning it off.

"twelve twenty-nine...why can't i calm my mind and stay awake?"

iruka wrinkled his nose, he didn't know the number that had called him over a million times. it didn't matter, he turned off his cell and collapsed onto his blue fluffy bed.

**lol i couldn't help it! i love winnie-the-pooh so i just had to put something about it into naruto's childhood. who doesn't like winnie-th-pooh? its the most awesome cartoon EVER! anyway leave a reveiw, i might not update anytime soo...again but don't blame me! no, BLAME SCHOOL! i swear its evil, just like panda's! they steal your oreo cookiesand then beat you up!**


	12. Chapter 12

**RUN AWAY**

**DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI OWNS NARUTO NOT ME**

**A/N: i was on gaia today listening to music and reading my journal that i post one-shot sasunaru fics...an shit...ANYWAY! i was just like, "shit, people on fanfiction must want to murder me for not updating...oh wait i forgot we were talking about me!" wait me? damn i was talking to myself again, i really gotta stop doing that, anyway, after about three months of going out with my bf and then getting dumped by him the week before christmas and then killing myself during valentine day break....i am officially back to writing fluidly and promise not to make my writing suck because i am depressded! so here it is, i think for those who read this deserve a chapter ded. to you, thanks for reading! there it was and now onto the story...!**

naruto sighed, he'd be caught by time the damn train pulled into the station, although he wasn't sure if that would be a bad or good thing right now. he could definately deal with sasuke's probable screaming about why the fuck he'd left, then maybe a smack in the head fallowed by a well placed sad face....its not like he would really hug him or cry, no one ever did. of course that would all change once iruka got his hands on him, there would be tears and lectures and "what the fuck were you thinking's!?" naruto was pulled out of his pondering when there was a screetching sound ahead of him, naruto oggled as a black BMW sped down the road in his direction. out of all the things to say that were kicking and screaming in his head there was only one that could escape...

"oh shit!" naruto muttered and stood up.

'train to konaha boarding now, all passengers please board.'

naruto turned around and ran to the train, he tryed his best to dodge everyone but in a crowded place you could only be so liquid, it wasn't like matrix where you could do a back breaking slide under someguys spread legs and board the train whistl not getting shot by rival ninjas! life wasn't like that, although naruto personally would kill to be able to do the sliding thingy! he climbed up the strairs, found a seat in the very back and sighed.

"good bye sas- suna!" naruto blushed and looked down at his lap, "forget him, he's not important! naruto, you don't need him, he's just a pawn in a chess game! you have to take him out or else you'll get knocked down!"

naruto sighed and threw his hands into his face, who was he kidding? he loved sasuke, how could he say he didn't?

'konaha train leaving station in two minutes.'

he looked back out the window, a sad sasuke stood staring up at one of the windows. it hurt naruto's heart to see it, the look of such defeat on the ravens face. he looked down from the train and turned around, dragging his bag on the floor as he walked back over to kiba and hinata who'er sitting saddly at one of the benches. naruto fingered the window, his nose stung as tears made their way into his eyes.

"good bye sasuke..." he sniffed, "im really, truely sorry! i wish you would understand, i really do...i wish i could understnad even more though."

"excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"yes, you can't sit here, im sorry..."

'a world without a world can't really be called a world can it?' naruto wondered, 'so what exactly am i without sasuke? just an empty shell?'

---

"hey buddy..." kiba smiled weakly, wrapping an arm around sasuke's shoulders, giving then a nice shake.

sasuke shrugged it off, he didn't want comfort, he didn't want a pathetic, sad smile....the one thing he'd found that he'd ever wanted was naruto. it felt so weird, he'd thought he'd frozen his heart enough to behond any negitive, but once he'd found that blumbering idiot it had seemed like a....well it felt like summer had some how crept its way into him and unfroze everything!

he walked past them, waving to the car saddly, still dragging his back pack on the ground.

"im taking the plane with you..." sasuke announced, he couldn't wait to see his sweet adopted brother. oddly enough he needed advice, he needed to know why this was happening and why it hurt so much, this wasn't somthing he was about to ask his mother about, and he sure as hell wasn't going to as kiba! kiba, the king of man whores, oh yes he would be perfect to ask advice from!

sasuke shuddered, it hurt even more to be sarcastic, had naruto taken all happiness in the world with him?

...

they drove to the airport, sasuke got the ticket, boarded the plane and sat for two hours thinking about the various ways to kill himself. it sucked having to take a plane, he'd sworn it off when itachi had died. that was supposed to be the first and last time he would ever board a plane but obviously that wasn't happening!

"s- sasuke..." hinata stuttered, "do you want anything to eat?"

sasuke stared at her and shook his head, "no....im not hungry..."

hinata frowned but nodded, "o- okay but please...t- try to eat atleast a little..."

...

sasuke stepped off the plane, taking in old konaha air and hating it even more than when he'd left it for suna vacation. he dragged his feet into the airport and got his bag, then dragged that to the nearest taxi, he didn't trust himself enough to drive, he was in the mood to crash into a wall...on purpose! he got into the taxi, mummbled his brothers address and then waited some half an hour. by time the taxi pulled in it was dark and the house was lit up as usual. he paid, got out and then dragged himself up the walk way to the house. before he could even knock on the door it swung open.

"sasuke, you came here first? i didn't know you loved me so much, i thought mikoto was the only one who actually loved me."

sasuke frowned up at the white haired adult, his nose stung as tears formed in his eyes again. he flung himself into kakashi's arms and began crying.

"he's gone, kakashi!" sasuke cryed, "and he took my soul with him!"

---

naruto knocked on iruka's door, it was late but knowing iruka the brunette probably wouldn't door swung open before naruto had the chance to rubb the tears from his eyes.

"naruto..." iruka wrapped his arms around him.

naruto smiled weakly and hugged back, deciding that he wouldn't mention sasuke to him, or the fact that he'd almost gotten raped at a strip club, or that he'd risked his life by staying at a total strangers house, via sasuke!

"naruto where were you?" iruka choked, "your work called, your fired again, you've failed pretty much all your classes, i thought you were face down in a ditch some where!"

"no, im just plainly and simply face down!" naruto muttered, "can i sleep at your house...just for a little while?"

iruka smiled and nodded, "i alsowanted to mention that....i got the adoption papers....if you'd like-"

"i'd love!" naruto cried, smiling half heartedly as sasuke popped into his head.

he'd always thought the end of the world would be filled with falling buildings, fire and guns...but really it had only taken a run away story, a weird stranger, and a few tears!

**you all must hate me just its not going to be a "oh my god you bastard" kinda ending, i promise! anyway leave me a review so i can hear if im not totally hated for not updating in 'holy mother of pearl' record keeping time. heh...i promise i'll update this soon, so please dont kill me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**RUN AWAY**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**A/N: i have two other stories that i have to update plus my friend wants me to put my neko sory on here, ARGH! i have so much to do!!! i have to finish my book of doom, my two other stories on here and upload the neko one, but hey, starting this friday i have two weeks off! hmmm...maybe i can get atleast the three uploads done, i just started the 5th book of doom so that will probably take a while! anyway, thank you for reading my rant but now its time to be cereal! heh, cereal! uhm...wait, i just forgot what i was going to say...oh well i'll just tell you at the end of this chapter if i remember!**

"naruto, i told you to take off that hood!"

naruto groaned, why did he have to have dinner with stupid kakashi and his stupid brother...stupid, stupid, stupid! that was the main word today, stupid kakashi, stupid kakashi's brother, stupid dinner, stupid food...you get the point.

"don't make me go, iruka." naruto pleaded, "i don't like him, he's a creeper! he fricken gets erections in class!"

iruka flushed, "i thought i told him to stop taking those pictures to work..."

"ew!"

"thats not the point" iruka said, pulling his petty coat on and opening the door. "come on or else we'll be late!"

naruto huffed and got off the couch, ticked at the fact that he felt like he just wet himself from sitting for so long...plus his ass was asleep. they walked out the door and naruto glared at the black car, the murerous auto-thingy that would deliver him to his utmost doom!

"naruto stop glaring at it and get in!"

"how...you know what, fine!"

---

naruto stumbled out of the car, glaring at kakashi's house. the white structer of doom, lit up by electrical energy of doom....and stuff.

"stupid house, stupid dinner!" naruto mummbled as he walked up the walkway, "stupid kakashi with his stupid mask and freakish hair that defies gravity..."

"its called hair cement." iruka giggled, "stop complaining, im sure you'll learn to love kakashi like me."

"if i loved that freakazoid like you do then you'd be dating a pedo, i'll stick to hating him!"

he knocked on the door and stood, waiting for the moment of doom when the very doors to hell opened to reveal the freak of nature. there was a crash inside and some swearing but then the door opened to show naruto's least favorite person.

"hey" kakashi chirped, "what a surprise seeing you here!"

naruto rolled his eyes, usual kakashi. he pushed past the mask frak and looked around the room, taking note of how horribly, unnaturally bright it was.

"geeze, bright enough?" he grummbled and looked at the television, frowning at the horrible selection that littered the shelf.

"porn...what a surprise."

"why don't you go watch t.v. with my brother?' kakashi said "he's just trying to avoid meeting you."

"piss off kakashi!"

naruto chuckled, he had a feeling he was going to like kakashi's stupid brother...to some degree, no, actually he wasn't. he refused!

"we'll if your going to watch then getover here." he yelled.

naruto glared at the black tuff of hair that poked out from the sofa, he definately _wasn't_ going to like him. he pulled his orange hood up over his head, tuck his fists into the pockets and ploped down onto the couch, glaring at the collection of porn.

"horny bastard!" naruto mummbled, "first getting erections at school and now getting wood from watching two guys fuck...make me sick."

"hn..."

naruto internally swore, he was going to have to talk to the freak beside him sooner or later. he didn't want to be friends with anyone right now though, he was still alittle sore from the sasuke and run away adventure. he internally debated on wheather or not he should run outside and hijack the car or just talk to the freak beside him. for iruka's sake he might as well try and make peace. he turned to the boy beside him and almost screamed. the boy looked over as well and his eye's bugged.

"sa....no, wait..." naruto sputtered, "_your_ thats freaks brother?!"

"naru..."

the look on sasuke's face was priceless, pure shock mixed with, what naruto figured, illusions? naruto traced every inch of the ravenettes face, the nose, the bloodshot eyes. his eyes dragged to the uchiha's lips, staring at how they parted enough to show his ivory teeth. sudden;y the lips started moving, which kinda startled naruto. they were the same lips naruto had woken up in the middle of the night from, the same lips that -for the sake of some kind of children- were on some..._places_. those places including his lips, of course.

"your..." sasuke sputtered as well, "you fucking ran away, dobe!"

naruto cocked an eyebrow, "what?"

this magical get tgether had been diffrent in his mind while we had been dreaming in up in kakashi's class. in _his_ mind, sasuke was supposed to be in some kind of smexy vampire garb and have longing eyes, later to whisk naruto off his feet and seduce him the the infirmary while kakashi goes on ranting about math. naruto internally smacked himself, he really had to stop watching so much damn _vampire knight_, seriously!

sasuke lurched forward, straddling naruto's head from under the uchiha pit of doom, yelling about how much of a tard naruto was being for running away.

"you little retard, you fucking murdered me!" sasuke yelled, busying himself with the duty of sitting on naruto's lap with both his hands cupping naruto's neck with brute force.

naruto rolled over, sitting onsasuke's lap and pulling on the ravenette's hair. yes, this was absolutely _nothing _like his stupid mind wanders during math.

naruto blinked acouple of times, sasuke's hand was on the back of his head and their lips were connected in ways that would be considered gay...yet, he was fine with it all. naruto's blinked acouple more times before he closed his eyes and fell into the fuzzy feeling in his lips. he internally screamed, wooped and all that other shit. now this was better, he wasn't wearing any smexy gothic or emo garb, he wasn't seducing naruto in the infirmary...but being lip raped just just as good.

"awe, iruka look. naruto and sasuke are getting along."

naruto unattatched their lips and flew off of sasuke's lap, feigning revoulsion and swearing like no yesterday.

"naruto..." iruka squeaked, turning white.

kakashi rubbed iruka's shoulder and chuckled, "well...atleast they aren't murdering eachother like you thought they would!"

naruto looked over to sasuke, the ravenette was just sitting there and staring at him with a smirk and slitted eye's. naruto flushed, all too sure of what that scary look ment.

**A/N: i still can't remember what i was going to say....anyway this was the last chapter to run away...saddly. i was actually enjoying writing this....anyway, leave a reveiw and tell me how good/bad/AWESOME my last dying testi- chapter...i said chapter! . Bye!! =D**


End file.
